


I'm Here For You

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rhett and Link related fanfiction (note this won’t be Rhink but there will be romance and profanity throughout). </p><p>A Rhett and Link fan wins a competition to meet her idols but something unexpected happens and she ends up in the arms of the raven haired youtuber as he helps support her through the hardest battle of her life as she helps him through his own turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Part 1: Adventure Awaits the Brave**

“Oh my god a competition? I have to enter!” Lex said to herself as she finished watching her favourite YouTube show, Good Mythical Morning. The tall slender women clicked on the link in the video description which took her to a website with all the information for the competition.

“Be in our next music video!” The headline said, Lex excitedly read through what you had to do to enter and the rules. It seemed simple enough, make a video of yourself showing some kind of talent and fill in the online form sending it to them with your information. All it said is be over 18, be free on a specific set of dates and have a passport to fly to America if you were international. Lex qualified.

She knew exactly what she was going to do in a video, sing. Lex loved to compose and play music. She had her own YouTube channel with some vlogs and her music on, but the only people who really watched regularly were a few randoms, friends and family but she kept it updated and posted regularly. This competition could give her some much needed exposure.

Lex chose a song that would show off her singing well, one with piano accompaniment instead of her normal rock songs. It didn’t take her long to make, she had been doing this for a while now and it was so routine she had the video edited and exporting within the hour. She decided to fill in the online form while the video finished exporting.

Name: Lex Taylor Age: 33 Residence: England

“There all done” she thought to herself as she completed the rest of the online paperwork and attached a link to the now uploaded video. A confirmation email appeared in her inbox to confirm that it was received. Now she had to wait for the closing date in a week’s time.

**

“Hey buddy did we get any decent entries for the contest?” Link asked as he walked into the office that he shared with his working companion.

“Yeah we have had a couple of good ones. I’ve been separating the good from the.. well .. from the others” Rhett replied looking up at the raven haired man who was leaning over his desk looking at his computer monitor.

“Good job man, seems we had a lot of entries. Let’s go through your shortlist and choose the winner.”

Link moved his chair over from behind his desk to the side of where the taller man was sat so he could see the monitor more clearly.

“There is one that stands out for me as winner, I’ll not say anything. Let’s see if you pick the same one.” Rhett declared.

Link nodded and they started to go through Rhett’s shortlist of entries. After a couple of hours they arrived at the last entry.

“This was the very first one we received” Rhett informed his partner who sat with his chin resting on his right hand and was staring with intent at the screen for the next video.

The video fades in and focuses on a smiling blonde who introduces the song and sits at the piano and plays a delicate tune before starting to sing with a powerful yet warm toned voice.

“Hey she’s cute” Link said smiling and nudging his friend. “This is the stand out entry right?”

“Thought she was your type and yup this is my number 1” Rhett laughed

**

Lex awoke in the morning to two sounds, the first was the snoring of her boyfriend that lay hogging all the bed beside her, and the sound of her phone buzzing. Sighing at the annoyance of her boyfriends snores practically vibrating the bed she reached for her phone to acknowledge the buzzing.

New Email from competition@rhettandlink.com

Lex sat bolt upright in bed and quickly opened the email, she barely read three words before screaming and jumping up out of bed. Her boyfriend woke up in a fright after her loud noises of celebration

“What the hell is wrong with you? If you’re gonna make that much noise piss off to another room!” He said angrily before burying his head into the pillow.

Lex’s smile dropped and she left the room to let her boyfriend sleep. Once in the living room she reopened the email: “Congratulations Lex, you’re our winner! We loved your video and think you are perfect to join us in our next video. Please can you reply with your closest international airport and full name as it’s printed on your passport for us to book your flight. See you soon! Rhett and Link!” Her smile soon returned as she responded to their email. She couldn’t believe she was going to be in Rhett and Link’s next video and that she was travelling to America.

“What are you smiling about” her boyfriend asked as he walked into the room

“I won the Rhett and Link contest! I’m going to America to be in one of their videos!”

“Why did you enter a contest with those losers? Anyway you are suppose to be job hunting, you don’t have time to go flying off to America”

Lex tried to hold back the tears “It will be good for my YouTube channel, it will give me some exposure and people will hear my singing.”

“That channel is a waste of time! I’ve told you to forget it already and focus on finding real work! You’re not going!” Her boyfriend shouted at her as he left the house slamming the door behind him.

Lex slumped onto the couch and brought her feet into herself hugging her legs with her arms. She was not a child but her boyfriend treat her as such at times. The arguments her and her boyfriend were having were bringing on terrible headaches, she tried to calm down to ease her pain. Her best friend was his sister and in the past had told her to stand up to him, but it wasn’t that easy. She loved him and when he was in a good mood he could be the best boyfriend in the world but ever since she said she wanted to focus on her music, he changed. They were not strapped for cash, so his argument of giving up her music in place of working made little sense to her. She decided to send her friend a message to ask for advice.

-Hey Justine. I just won the competition! But Jon is being a jerk and said I can’t go. If I go it will cause issues for us. What would you do?

-Are you kidding!? It’s a once in a lifetime chance!… go! I’ll smooth things over with Jon while you’re away and make him see sense. You know he listens to me eventually.

Lex decided her friend was right and she would regret it if she didn’t go. A few hours later she received a reply to the email which contained her flight information. In just 1 week, she would get to meet the two people that inspired her to try YouTube.

_“Hello my dears! So today I won the competition to be in a music video with the one and only Rhett and Link! I fly to LA a week today and I’ll be taking my vlogging camera with me so you can hang out with us too!”_

Lex watched back her short vlog, her smile couldn’t be any bigger. She uploaded it straight away to her small subscriber count before tagging Rhett and Link on a post on social media to try and get more views.

A few hours later she returned to her desk and noticed she had hundreds of comments on her vlog congratulating her on winning the competition. She was baffled as she didn’t expect a quick tweet to have brought in that many new visitors, even by tagging Rhett and Link. Then she saw the title of the latest Good Mythical Morning in her subscriptions “Our singing sensational winner”. She clicked open the video and watched Rhett and Link announce the winner of their competition. They showed her video and on screen it included her YouTube account name, all those extra subscribers and comments had came from her information being shared on Good Mythical Morning. She couldn’t believe it, this sealed it. There was no way she could let her boyfriend persuade her into not going to America. She would not waste this exciting opportunity that was ahead.

**

“Hello my dears! I’m in a taxi on the way to the airport.. and yes the driver is laughing at me talking to my camera!” Lex said laughing herself as she was filming her vlog. She arrived at the airport at 5am, checking in and heading through security she couldn’t get the smile off her face despite having a large argument with her boyfriend the night before about her going on the trip bringing on yet another headache.  _“So I got an email this morning with instructions on how to get to my hotel and that I would be met by a representative of Rhett and Link after breakfast tomorrow to take me to the studio! How cool is that! Don’t worry guys, I’ll film as much in their studio as I’m allowed giving you guys a sneak peak inside.”_ She turned the camera off and headed towards the gate to board the plane. It was going to be a long flight but she was armed with plenty reading material to keep her entertained.

Three quarters into the flight she got that all too familiar throbbing at the base of her head again, just above her neck. Lex always thought it was a strange place for a headache but just shrugged it off as it would tend to fizzle out after an hour or two. Even with the annoyance of the headache, it didn’t remove her smile. The plane had landed and she was stepping foot on US soil for the first time. Happy that her baggage made it as well, she headed out the terminal following the instructions that were mailed to her to find her way to the hotel.

By the time she had checked into her room it was past midnight and Lex fell asleep almost instantly.  ****She was awoken by the horrendous noise of her cell phone alarm. She on purposely chosen the loudest most obnoxious sound there was to make sure she had no chance of sleeping through it. Lex jumped out of bed and straight into the shower. She had no idea if she should wear anything specific so went with a pair of skinny black jeans and a white blouse.  
  
_“Hello my dears! It’s morning here in LA and I’m about to head down to meet Rhett and Link’s representative!”_


	2. Part 2 - Confusion

## Part 2 - Confusion 

The elevator doors opened and Lex stepped out into the centre of the reception area looking around for who Rhett and Link could of sent to meet her. She couldn’t see anyone obvious standing out until she heard a familiar voice from directly behind her which caused her to jump in shock. She turned to where the voice came from to find Link standing smiling at her with his green sunglasses on.

“Hi, I take it you’re Lex and I didn’t just scare some random person?” Link said laughing as he finished his sentence.

Lex tried to hide any sign of fangirling that may be showing on her face. She expected a crew member at best to meet her, not one of the duo themselves.

“Yes I’m Lex. Sorry you just caught me off guard, I expected one of your crew” Lex said smiling back to Link.

“I was free and thought it nicer to come in person. Shall we?” Link gestured to the door of the hotel signaling that it was time to head off.

Lex nodded to Link who started walking out the hotel glancing back to make sure Lex was following him. He stopped by a black saloon opening the passenger door for Lex and heading round to the driver’s side before getting in. Lex’s initial nerves were starting to calm down, the last thing she wanted to do was to be too nervous to hold a conversation.

“So how was the flight and did you find the hotel okay?” Link asked as Lex got into the car and closed the passenger door.

“The flight was long but thankfully uneventful and the instructions you sent over were fine. As you can see by the fact I was in the lobby on time this morning”

They both laughed which helped break the ice that bit more.

“Your entry was the first one we received. Stood out instantly.”

“Wow really?”

“Yeah honestly. Rhett went though and made the shortlist and he said it was the quality standard for all the other entries that came after.”

“I don’t know what to say to that. I’m glad I guess hahah but thank you for mentioning my channel on the show, it’s really helped.”

“Of course don’t worry. I’ve watched some other of your videos, they deserve more views.”

“Thank you. Have a favourite?”

“You’re just testing me now aren’t you?” Link laughed and glanced over at Lex who was also laughing.

“Okay then, my favourite out of the ones I’ve listened to so far is Sincerity. In fact, I have it on my phone and I listened to it driving to the hotel this morning.” Link said smugly that he had passed the test.

“Wow I’m flattered thank you.. but.. I don’t have downloads of my songs available so…”

“Well I maybe was a bit naughty and stole it from the YouTube video”

“Link for shame!” Lex laughed obviously teasing Link over the download. She didn’t really mind, she really did find it flattering that he went through the trouble of saving the audio from the video.

“That’s one I want to rerecord actually. I hope to get some studio time when I get home so I can record the vocals with better acoustics”

“Make sure to send me a copy when you do”

Lex nodded to Link to acknowledge that she will do as he asks. She was still taken back that someone she admired wanted a copy of her work.

Link turned the car into a parking area behind their studio. “Welcome to Mythical Entertainment” He said with a proud grin on his face as he led Lex to the entrance of their studio.

“You vlog right? Well if you have your camera, you are fine to film anywhere you like except our office and the meeting room” Link said to her.

“Oh thank I forgot to ask you about that actually.”

Link led Lex more through the building, pointing out rooms and introducing her to what little of the crew were around as they went. Eventually they came to a room at the end of the hall, the room was Rhett and Link’s office. Link opened the door and invited Lex inside. It was tastefully decorated with unique trinkets and fan gifts adorning the walls and shelves.

“Hey there” a voice came from the opposite side of the room. Lex turned and faced where the voice came from. Rhett was sat at his desk facing Lex and lifted his hand to greet her while his other held a phone to his ear.

“Sorry just some last minute preparations before we head to the set” Link leaned over to say to Lex so he could speak quieter. Rhett hung up the phone before standing and offering his hand to Lex.

“Right we are all set should we head down and go through things with Lex?” Rhett directed to Link who nodded and led the way with Lex following closely behind. They entered a large room which was adjacent to their studio. It was filled with props and people. Lex felt a bit uncomfortable with the sheer amount of people running around her and she felt like no matter where she stood, she was getting in someone’s way. She was watching Rhett and Link talk with members of the crew and acting out scenes with some people that were with them that Lex could only assume were actors.

Link pointed to Lex while talking to one of his crew. The crew member ran over and showed Lex to somewhere where she could sit and watch. “Link said they have a few things to do but you can sit here and watch and they will come fill you in with what you’ll be doing soon”. Lex did as she was told and sat and watched. It was fascinating to watch the two men direct a large amount of people.

“Hello my dears! I’m sat on the set of Rhett and Link’s new music video. As you can see, there are loads of busy people running around everywhere it’s crazy! I’m keeping out of everyone’s way until Rhett and Link tell me what I need to do.”

Lex only dared vlog for a minute or two at a time, she didn’t want to leak any of the unreleased music that was being played sporadically in the room.

After watching things come together for a few hours, Link headed over and sat next to Lex.

“I’m really sorry, the schedule got switched around a bit. We were going to work with you first this morning but then we heard all the additional actors had arrived so we had to improvise”

“Don’t worry, it’s been interesting just watching things come together.”

Link smiled and lifted an iPad out of the bag that was beside him. He showed Lex a storyboard of the video proposal and he began to explain what role Lex would play and what they were wanting from her. It was straight forward enough except for one part where Lex would be raised in the air by Link in a complex looking dance routine. Lex laughed;

“I can’t remember the last time I actually danced, I’ll warn you now I’m not the best”

“Hey I just look goofy when I dance and it’s all for fun, that’s the point of the video. We’ll have a dry run later when we are done here” Link said whilst putting his arm around Lex’s shoulders to comfort her.

He had to go off and continue directing the next section of the video leaving Lex alone to go through the notes and storyboard of the section of the video she’d star in. She was nervous now, more so than before.

**  _A few days later_

“The rehersals are going well with Lex, I’ll think she’ll have it ready to film by Friday”

“That’s great Link, will be nice for something to go right with this shoot. It’s been one big headache. Jessie is on my back for all the extra hours we’re putting in.”

“No need to tell me brother. At times I wonder if Christy remembers that this is how food is put on the table.”

“She been at you again?”

“When isn’t she? All we do is argue recently. Even the kids hide in their rooms when I’m home from work because they know the living room will be soon filled with raised voices.”

Link sat at his desk and sighed.

“She wanted me to change the scene with Lex”

“Huh? Why?”

“I have no idea. Jealous that I’m dancing with another woman perhaps. I’ll be glad when this is all over.”

“Hah the marriage or the video?”

Link knew Rhett was trying to make a joke, but it felt too real. He chose not to say anything and suggested they call it a night.

He pulled into his driveway after dropping Rhett at home on the way. It was late and there was a good chance the kids would already be in bed. Link was both sad and glad about that. He loved seeing his kids at the end of the work day, but the past few months he has dreaded coming home. The icy cold reception from his once loving wife had him confused and caused daily arguments that he hated having in front of his kids. He entered his house to see his wife sat on the couch reading a book. She peered at him over the top of it before carrying on from where she left off.

“It’s late”

“I know baby. This shoot is a nightmare, then after the shoot I have to rehearse with Lex. It will be over in a couple days.”

“You see this Lex girl more than me!”

“Don’t start Christy. Can’t I come home from work one night and not be accused of anything?”

“I’m going to bed. The couch is yours tonight and make your own dinner!”

Link’s wife left the living room with Link standing bemused as to the recent attitude of his life partner. He sat on the couch and lifted out his laptop and before he knew it he was on Lex’s YouTube page.

He smiled as he watched through Lex’s recent vlogs. She had set up the camera earlier that evening when they were rehearsing part of the dance and she included it in the video. Without thinking much of it, he pulled out his phone and sent Lex a text message.

-I told you that the routine was coming together… but I didn’t know you recorded it. I look like an idiot in those shorts!

-Nonsense, didn’t you know neon pink was all the rage with the cool kids these days?

-Is that so? Then how about we trade and you wear them at rehearsal tomorrow and we put that online?

-Hey if you want to trade clothes that’s fine, but I’m not so sure that these lycra gym leggings I wear will leave much to the imagination on you if you get me ;)

Link realised his face was starting to ache from smiling so hard at the conversation with Lex. He also realised how flirtatious the messages were getting. As unhappy with his current situation was, he stopped himself from continuing the discussion. He sighed and sent a final goodnight message to Lex before turning off his laptop and attempting to get comfortable on the couch to sleep.

-Best try to sleep, long day tomorrow. Goodnight.

Lex put her phone down next to her bed. She knew it was wrong but she had enjoyed flirting with Link a little. She didn’t mean anything by it, after all he was married and she had a boyfriend herself. It was just a bit of harmless fun and she decided to try and get some sleep herself as she could feel yet another headache coming on.

The day was indeed a long one as Link predicted the night before. Lex was featured in the background of some of the shots today but they were still not ready to film the big dance number her and Link were still rehearsing. As the last of the crew left Link proceeded to get changed into more comfortable clothes to rehearse with Lex. He unbuttoned and removed his shirt followed quickly by his pants. Lex walked into the room behind Link to see him standing in nothing but his briefs. She found herself unable to take her eyes off him. His bare silky skin on his back already glistening with sweat from a hard day’s work. Lex traced the outline of his briefs, the waistband was digging a little in at his sides, the tight white material outlined the shape of his buttocks as if he wasn’t wearing anything at all. She continued to take the sight of him in before moving her gaze back up only to be shocked to see Link had turned his head and was staring back at her. She caught his gaze and felt the warmth of her cheeks as she blushed and turned away out of embarrassment.

“So are you waiting for these?” Lex asked holding up the workout leggings she had been using to rehearse in trying her very best to take the tension away that she had been caught staring. But Link didn’t smile, instead he bent down into his bag and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt and pulled them on.

“It’s late enough as it is. Let’s get started” Link said in a callous manner. This caught Lex off guard.

“Link I’m sorry I didn’t mean to stare”

Link didn’t respond but Lex was sure he had heard her. Instead she heard him sigh and he motioned for her to join him to get started.

The car ride back to the hotel was silent. The rehearsal went great but Lex could see Link had things on his mind other than the dance. “See you tomorrow” he said dropping her off outside the hotel driving away before she could reply. Lex was paranoid she had done something wrong. He seemed quiet all day but she started to panic that her staring at him earlier had pissed him off.

That night she could barely sleep. She was still nervous about messing everything up with Link when the camera was rolling and thoughts of Link’s bare skin kept coming to the forefront of her mind. She got out of bed and searched her suitcase for some painkillers for her headache before climbing back in. She hoped they would work, she only had a few hours before she was being picked back up and took to the studio. She managed to fall asleep but it only seemed like a few minutes before she was woken by the sound of her phone ringing..

“You’re late” the voice said on the other end of the line when Lex answered

“Link? Wha.. what time is it?” Lex managed to scrape together some words whilst simultaneously attempting to get dressed with one hand. She apologised to Link about sleeping in and rushed to get ready. She felt terrible, her head still hurt and her hands and arms felt tingly. She cursed her body for acting out from stressing over a simple dance routine. She ran down to the lobby where Link was waiting.

“Hey you feeling okay you look pale?”

“Just didn’t get much sleep, I’ll be fine though thanks for asking” Lex said hoping this was the case but overjoyed to actually hear Link’s voice again after his silence the night before.

It was 4 hours into the shoot and Lex just couldn’t coordinate well with Link. She was getting more annoyed and worked up with herself that she couldn’t do something which she got first time the previous days. It was like her body was being slow in responding to what she wanted it to do. Rhett said to everyone that they would have one more attempt and then take time for lunch.

“Don’t stress it will be fine” Link said to Lex who was clearly getting frustrated with herself.

The music started and Lex and Link started their routine. Everything was going well, Link spun Lex around then placed his hands on her hips ready to lift her. As he was about to lift Lex’s legs buckled under her and she collapsed onto the floor. Link panicked and kneeled on the floor next to her as Rhett and crew rushed towards Lex.

Lex didn’t move instead she stared at Link who was looking back, her eyes widened with fear. “Link.. I .. can’t move” she whispered. Link immediately shouted for someone to call 911 before finding and holding Lex’s hand squeezing it tight to reassure her she wasn’t alone.

“It will be all okay. We’re getting help. Just try to stay calm okay?” Rhett said also now kneeling beside the frightened women.

The pain in the back of Lex’s head was the worst she could remember it. She could barely focus on anything going on around her. The bustle of people rushing around and the paramedics making their way into the room seemed nothing but a blur. She was unable to make out what the paramedics were asking her then nothing


End file.
